Alien Emperor
by BEWhiteDragon-00
Summary: A new type of Alien is born. And now he must gain his vengeance upon the humans who threaten the Hive. Rated M for gory details, and language. Novelization of AVP 2 game with a new Alien and a few changes
1. Prologue

**The Alien Emperor**

Author's Note: I do not own anything from the Alien series, Predator series, or AVP series. Nor do I own anything from the games which includes the script, characters, monters, and everything else, which is where the plot of this story pretty much comes from as well as the characters and monsters, etc. Special thanks to reviewer, Sushi and Sashimi.

* * *

Prologue 

January 13th, 2231

The cargo ship named Aurora arrived at 10: 33 PM in the Primary Operations Complex (POC). When it finally landed, the men working the night shift began to prepare the shipment to put into the ship. They used big humanoid machines called power loaders to move the heavy shipment. They were supposed to have the shipment already ready by the time the ship arrived, but they received more shipment than expected.

Inside the massive complex on the western landing, Doctor Hunter was talking with a female named Sara, who was part of the Committee of the POC. She had a message for Dr. Hunter, "The Committee is concerned, Doctor. The loss of Pod 5 is a major blow."

"Setbacks are to be expected," replied Dr. Hunter.

"I understand Doctor, but the Committee is concerned about what you are doing. Pod 5 was lost because of the Alien that escaped earlier this year," Sara reminded him. "They are concerned that another Alien will escape and cause another pod to be destroyed."

"We are close to deciphering the Alien chemistry. The security has been increased and no Alien will escape again," Dr. Hunter assured.

"The Committee is still waiting to see progress. You promised cures; instead they are hearing of unauthorized research. There's even a rumor going around that you want to control the Hive yourself."

Dr. Hunter remembered his promise that he would find a better cure for people with the chestbursters, the second stage for any Alien, and any other cures relating to Aliens. "I'm not responsible for what people wish to believe."

"I'd hate to see your attitude jeopardize your future."

"I'm not about to let them ruin my project. File that in your report."

Dr. Hunter left Sara to begin writing her report to the Committee.

A man in blue clothing named John was waiting at the end of a corridor in the western landing. He was waiting for a package to move into the cargo ship. But whoever was bringing it was late.

A female soldier wheeled in a large package on a cart. The package was almost up to John's chest. "You're late," John reminded the soldier. Then in curiosity, he asked, "What's that?"

"The package is bigger than normal," the soldier replied, ignoring John's question. "Take this to the cargo ship. As always, do not open it."

John took the cart in silence and led it to the ship. He placed the package on a counter in the cargo hold. "I don't like this," he muttered to himself. He did not have a good feeling about the large package. He walked out of the cargo hold, leaving the package. Unknown to him, however, the package was on the edge and when the door closed and the ship got ready to take off, the ship shook, knocking the package to the floor. The lid came off and a big yellowish egg opened up like a flower. Then a big black thing emerged from the egg. It was a black spider-like creature with thin skin membrane between each spider leg and spines. It had a very long segmented tail and a complex internal system on its underside, protected by two big skin flaps. Lastly, it had black sharp, curved claws on the tip of each of its spidery legs. The very first Alien Emperor Facehugger had been born.

* * *

This story will take me a while to do since I'm working on another story. Please review this. Tell me what's good or what's bad. If I get a lot of good reviews then I'll try to finish this quickly. 


	2. Birth of the Emperor

Chapter 1: Birth of the Emperor

The Alien Emperor facehugger shook the muck off of his black body and observed his surroundings. Unlike all facehuggers, he had vertical black slits as eyes on his back. He was able to see ten times better than a human. All he could see were large containers. His instincts told him to look for a way out. But all the cargo was in his way. He began walking onto a nearby container like a spider until he reached the top. He saw his way out. It was an open vent right above all the containers. He pounced onto another container several feet away. He pounced again, landing right above the vent. He crawled inside and continued until he reached the very end of it.

Now he found himself inside the ceiling, looking down on a pair of men. He was no longer in the cargo ship. Now he was inside the western complex. They were standing guard in front of a big door and were armed with pulse rifles. Suddenly another man appeared from the south entrance of the corridor. The facehugger eyed him with interest. He took several more steps until he was right above the two guarding men. The man that just entered walked up to them and rudely asked one of the guards, "You're not getting paid to daydream. Can't you find something useful to do?"

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

The man took a left from the door, leaving the pair alone again. The facehugger moved, going inside another vent. He reached the end of the vent in several seconds. He was again in the ceiling right above the same man and another guardsman. He yelled angrily, "Is it necessary to stand right in the middle of the corridor!"

"No sir," the guardsman replied.

"Idiot," the man remarked.

The facehugger was going to make this man his host. He would follow this man and would stop at nothing to make him his host. He quickly took a left, following the man into another brightly lit corridor. Another pair of men was guarding another door. The man came up to them and asked, "Why aren't you at your posts?"

"Sir, Sergeant Cole said—" one of the guardsman tried to explain before being interrupted.

"I don't care what Sergeant Cole said. This isn't your post."

"Yes, sir."

"That's what I thought you said. Now get out of my sight."

He left the pair alone, taking another left. The facehugger took a left as well, back into a vent. While he was walking he fell to the bottom, but it did not hurt him. He kept going until he reached the end of the vent. This time he was in the floor, under the feet of a female human. She was saying something, but the facehugger had no time to listen. He had to get to his host.

He took several steps forward before it got too dark to see. He changed to his second vision, where he could see everything as white. He could see yet another vent in front of him. He went inside, crawling quickly to the end of the vent. He ended up back in the ceiling after walking upward a few times in the vent. He was right above a pair of scientists who were talking to each other about something that did not interest the facehugger.

There was a rectangular opening in the middle of the ceiling. The facehugger walked to the edge of it, ready to fall out of the opening. When the scientists turned around to do their work, the facehugger fell onto the table that was under him. He quickly fell to the ground and hid under the table. The scientists evidently did not see or hear him fall. So he ran to the open door. Right above him, there was another opening, an air vent. He pounced into it and crawled into the air vent. After several minutes, he fell again to the bottom of the vent. This time when he reached the end, he ended up in a short corridor. When he took a peek to his right, he saw another pair of men but this time they were workers. It looked like they were trying to repair a damaged door that was slightly open, but they couldn't do it.

The facehugger would go through that damaged door and look for his host. For now he would patiently wait in the vent for the workers to leave. They were talking about something, but again it did not interest the facehugger. When he took another peek, he saw the workers take a right. He heard them talking to someone else. This was his chance. He quickly ran to the damaged door and pounced through the slight opening. Luckily none of the humans saw him.

He slowly walked to the end of the short corridor and saw three doors, one on his left, one on his right, and one in front of him. He saw that the right door was open and a man was sitting on a chair, sleeping. The facehugger presumed he got in by using the door in front of him. The facehugger went into the room with the man inside it. But when he took a closer look at the sleeping man, he realized that this man was his chosen host. He knew. The man had the same color hair, same body structure, and same scent.

The facehugger was finally going to the second phase of his transformation. He crawled to the top of the desk right by his host. After a few seconds he pounced onto the host's face, "hugging" his face with his legs and wrapping his long tail around the host's neck. He was not chocking him, but rather was using his tail to hang on to the man's face.

The facehugger inserted a long organ from his underside into the man's mouth and began to insert an embryo down the man's throat. The host tried to get him of his face, but eventually calmed down from something the facehugger did. Within a few hours, the facehugger fell from the man's face, dead. The host awoke again and believed that the Alien facehugger was dead. But what he didn't know was that the Alien wasn't dead. In fact, he was growing inside his chest.

The Alien opened his narrow black eyes to find himself inside the beating heart of his host. He uncoiled his very long body and stretched his arms to its full length. All chestbursters had their arms attached to their bodies. The Empress chestburster was the only one with arms that weren't attached and the only one with legs. But the new Emperor chestburster was a bit different from the female. He did not have legs but he had strong arms that had three sharp claws. His body was covered in black armored scales. The scales on his back were overlapping each other and sticking out from his body by several centimeters. All of his teeth were sharp and, like many chestbursters, had a small inner mouth. His long head was not attached to his body and it was already growing large curved spikes on both sides. His horizontal, narrow black eyes were still on the side of his head.

But he did not have the space to stretch his entire body. It was time to get out. He faced a part of the host's heart, and began biting his way out of it. When he made it out, he heard his host scream in pain. The host would soon die from the destruction of his heart, the chestburster knew, so he knew that his host could handle several more minutes of pain. He began biting through the host's lungs. Another yell of agony. Then he bit through the ribcage, another yell of agony. Now for his moment of escape, he did not bite through the flesh and skin but actually began to head butt. The constant head butting tore through the flesh and skin. Finally, after a few hours of captivity inside the man's heart, the new chestburster burst out of the host's chest, covered in blood and flesh.

He observed his surroundings, again to find himself in the same room that his host had been sleeping in. The door had been closed, however, and now the chestburster could hear someone yelling, banging on the door trying to open it. He had to make his escape. He could feel cool wind on his left and saw an open window. He slithered to the window like a snake and fell down. Because of his strong armored scales, he survived a fall of about twenty feet. He landed on the top of a dumpster outside. There was a bright light right next to him, above his head. He did not want to be discovered so he slithered off the dumpster and landed on the ground. He slithered back into darkness and as he did before, noticed his surroundings. He was outside, still in the complex. The complex looked like an outside corridor. It was completely gray and its road was only dirt. He could sense people, patrolling the various areas of the massive complex.

Instead of waste more time looking around, the new Alien Emperor chestburster slithered towards a pile of big containers. He hid behind it and rested there quietly. He smelled a few humans nearby, including the one he had seen that was kneeling right in front of the boxes. The chestburster took a quick peek and saw the human walking away.

This was his chance. The Emperor quickly slithered from behind the containers and to the other side. Once again he hid in darkness and stayed near the walls of the complex. He continued his journey to find food that would help him transform to his last form.

Dr. Michael Hunter watched the artificial Hive and the Aliens inhabiting it. It was only a few Runners, the weakest type of Alien, but soon he was hoping to be able to control the real Hive. The artificial Hive was used only to study the Alien behavior. His real mission was to control the actual Hive itself. He wanted the power of the Aliens in his hands. And his plan was almost ready.

Thinking of the Aliens brought back memories of his own experience. He remembered being in a room with a group of scientists. They were all doing what they were supposed to, putting in research, analyzing things, and other things. Then they could hear the tapping of something sharp against metal. They didn't know what it was but Dr. Hunter had a very bad feeling about it. They could all hear more tapping of a sharp object against metal. His heart began to race. It sounded like a big thing moving around inside the ceiling. Everyone was wondering where the sound was coming from. One of them actually lifted the opening of a vent to check what it was. Then he can only remember the person screaming and saw blood splattering all over the vent. Then to his horror he saw the person fall….without his head. Blood squirted from the neck where the head was. Then he heard a screech and suddenly—

"Sir, sorry to interrupt you but you are needed by General Johnson," Davis, a soldier, told Dr. Hunter.

"I'll be there soon," he replied.

Davis left the scientist alone. He shut down his thoughts and took one last look at the Runners in the Hive. Then he turned around and walked out, ready to meet up with General Johnson.

The Alien Emperor chestburster had luckily avoided all the humans in the complex. He had caught the scent of a cat while he hid from the humans. Now he was following that scent. It had led him to a big part of the complex, where a few humans were moving cargo to a truck. Keeping to the shadows he moved silently to the truck, ignoring the humans as they spoke of uninteresting things.

Then, he heard it. A cat meowed loudly. The chestburster stayed behind the truck for a few more seconds. Behind the truck was a small cargo room, where cargo was kept until ready to be shipped or moved. The chestburster saw a big fence to his right. On the other side of the fence were a few boxes, including the one where the scent of the cat came from.

Using his sharp teeth, the Emperor chewed his way through the fence. His teeth were stronger than that of ordinary chestbursters, even stronger than the teeth of an Empress chestburster.

After a few minutes of biting, he made it to the other side of the fence. The humans had not heard him or even noticed. The chestburster got near the cage with the cat. The cat began to hiss at him. Not afraid by this, he continued his way towards the cat. Its hissing got louder.

The two men outside heard the hissing. "What's up with that cat?" one of the men named Adam asked.

"That stupid cat has been doing that for the last few hours. Just ignore it," the other one named Justin said.

"Whatever you say."

The two men continued their duty while the chestburster continued his way towards the cat. He squeezed his body in between the spaces on the metal door of the cargo box. The cat began to slash at him but his armored scales protected him. He lifted his tail and began to whip the cat. The cat growled in pain and tried to slash at him some more. The Emperor whipped the cat several more times. The cat made one last pathetic attempt to defend itself and live. But the chestburster simply whipped it again with all its strength, killing it. Once it was dead, he began his long feast, preparing himself to finally become the great emperor he deserved to be.

* * *

Well how is it so far? 


	3. The Emperor's First Fight

Chapter 2: The Emperor's First Fight

* * *

"What the hell is that?" John questioned his friend when he spotted something odd on the ground.

"I dunno. Let's go and check it out," Tyler answered eager to see what it was.

The two men approached a strange black thing on the ground. It was snake like, had arms, a big crest, and big scales that overlapped each other. But it seemed like it was actually skin that had been shed by something. The black skin was in front of a stack of large containers. There was a square opening between three containers. When Tyler crouched down to see if there was anything that could explain the black skin, he saw something that froze his blood.

A big, black creature sat there, hugging its knees close to its head. Two long arms as well as two smaller ones hugged its knees tightly. Its extremely long, segmented tail was wrapped around its body. It had a massive crest with spikes curved on the sides. Its head was tucked between its arms and knees.

The midnight black monster hissed loudly, similar to the Empress. Its arms slowly unwrapped themselves around its knees. Its tail also unwrapped itself from its body. The head slowly rose up, the hissing getting louder. Its narrow eyes were as black as death itself. Big scales overlapped each other on its back, similar to the way it was on the skin. It began to get up, very slowly stretching its long legs. Tyler and John stared at it in awe and fear.

* * *

The Alien Emperor had been rudely awakened by the two humans and he was not happy about it. Although his transformation was complete, he still needed rest to regain his energy. But the rude awakening had disturbed his energy regeneration. The humans were just staring at him, standing there like idiots. A few minutes went by as he slowly stretched his great body. Although he was only a merely 5'10 compared to the Empress or the Praetorian when they shed their chestburster skin, he still towered before the two humans, hissing even more loudly in their faces. Saliva dripped from his long sharp teeth. His inner mouth, no different from any other Alien's, slowly came out of his mouth. The thing chomped at the air, which caused the men to feel even more fear. Then, taking this as his chance to attack, the Emperor lashed out his inner jaw as fast as a whip, instantly ripping into the head of the tallest human. The man convulsed a little and then he was still. The other one screamed and finally began running.

The Emperor was not about to let him get away. He began running to the scared human, catching up to him in less than a minute. Before the human could scream again, the Emperor lashed his tail and impaled the human with his large tail spike. Blood gushed from the wound. The Emperor brought the human to his face by using his tail, which was still in the human's flesh, to bring him closer. The Alien opened his jaws and again the inner mouth came and lashed out. But this time, he closed his mouth on the head of the dead human and ripped it off. Blood squirted from the neck. The Alien chewed up the head using his six molar teeth (all Aliens have molar teeth) and swallowed. He needed more to eat for more energy.

He looked around to find himself in a massive part of the complex. There were a few trucks around that were used for cargo. There were big doors that were big enough for these trucks to drive through. There was a long passageway that led into another part of the complex.

The Emperor slowly walked to the entrance of the passageway. His arms were tucked in like a dinosaur and his very long tail was sticking up into the air, swinging in different directions with his movements. He kept a close eye for any other humans that would make a good meal. He caught the scent of human in the air. He could also hear footsteps on the floor, which was entirely dirt. They were more than twenty feet away from the entrance of the passageway, but with the Alien's almost supernatural hearing, he was able to detect them coming and they were armed. When he could hear them getting closer, he immediately hid behind a half-triangle structure attached to the north most wall of the complex right next to the entrance of the passageway. He stayed very quiet as the two men he heard finally came and stood guard by the entrance, oblivious to the Alien that was right next to them.

The Alien Emperor took a quick peek at the two humans. He was trying to think of a way to kill the humans without being shot. Then he thought of something.

He faced the half-triangle structure and planted the claws of his hands into the metal. Then he hauled himself up on to the structure and also planted the claws on his feet into the metal. Then in a few seconds, he began climbing the structure. He reached the top within a minute. He took another quick peek at the two humans, who were still oblivious to him.

He pushed himself over the top and leaped from his spot, landing on top of the human right under him. The human was crushed instantly. The other one was taken by surprise and before he could do anything, the Alien opened its mouth and again the inner one lashed out like a whip, ripping into the man's skull. Once again, he closed his jaws around the neck and bit the head off. He chewed it up again and ate it, skull, flesh, brain, and all. Blood dripped from his jaws and flesh hung from between his sharp teeth. But he still hungered for more to restore his energy and strength completely. He turned to his left and continued his slow walk. Then he smelled more humans. He walked quietly as he got closer to where the humans were. He saw two more humans in what seemed like white lab coats. He hid behind another structure and listened to them for a minute, waiting for the right time to attack.

The two men had a very long conversation about pretty much nothing. He was growing impatient. But before he could even attack, he heard a man yell, "Look! An Alien!"

"Kill it!" the other one said.

Two other soldiers had appeared from behind the Emperor as he was waiting for his time to attack. Their yells had alerted the two men he was watching. One of them brought out a pistol and began firing. The other two soldiers had Pulse Rifles and were aiming at the Emperor. He growled in frustration and raised his claws. He brought it down on the man with the pistol, slashing his face. The man held his face with his hands, trying to stop the bleeding.

The Alien turned around and faced the soldiers. Then he started running towards them. The two men fired a fury of bullets at the Alien. The bullets hit the Alien in various places, piercing his armored skin. Even the Emperor had weak points in his armor skin.

The Alien shrieked in pain but continued running. When he reached the two men, he immediately stabbed one of them with his tail spike. The tail spike went through the man's head, instantly killing him. Then the Alien grabbed the other one with his big arms. Then, using his left claws hand, he grabbed the man's head and ripped it clear off. Blood gushed from the neck.

The Emperor dropped the head and the body. He also removed the other dead man from his tail spike. Before he could do anything he had to kill the other armed man. When he looked back, he noticed that the man was gone. He smelled the air for him, but instead smelled even more humans, coming armed and ready. He had no time to react for one human spotted him and warned the others. The Emperor had no choice but to run at the lone one. When he was several feet away from the soldier, the Alien threw his body against the human, ripping him to shreds. The Alien saw the other humans. There were ten or so humans, armed with Pulse Rifles. They all began to fire. The Alien moved quickly, seeking shelter to protect himself from the bullets. He hid behind another half-triangle structure. Normally he wouldn't be afraid of the humans, but he was previously wounded and didn't get the time to heal himself. If he wasn't careful, he would die, never to take his place as the Emperor of the Hive.

The humans continued to fire, even though the Alien was protected from the structure. Eventually, everything went quiet. He saw this as his only chance to kill the soldiers. Ignoring the pain stabbing at his body, he climbed onto the structure again but this time he went to his left, on to a wall of the building that the structure was attached to. The building still gave him to cover he needed but it offered no place to hide. Then he heard footsteps coming to the half-triangle structure. He waited quietly, waiting for his chance to get his revenge upon the humans.

* * *

The lead soldier, Thomas, held his gun out, ready to fire at the Alien that had just killed his allies. He feared the Alien more than anything. Not just because it was an Alien but it was like nothing he had seen before. It didn't look like an Alien Drone or any other type of Alien he had dealt with in the past. This one seemed stronger, more deadly than ordinary Aliens. He knew it wasn't the Praetorian because of how it looked. But he was about to find out.

He turned at the corner of the half-triangle structure, his Pulse Rifle ready. But nothing. He took a few more steps and looked everywhere…except up. He heard something right above his head. He aimed his gun up and saw the jaw of the Alien. Before he could fire, it brought down its inner mouth and killed him.

* * *

The human looked up at the Emperor and before he could fire more bullets at him, his inner mouth lashed out and killed the soldier. The other five soldiers began to fire. Already in rage, the Alien jumped from the wall of the building and raised his claws, ready to finally strike at his victims. He slashed the face of one man, stabbed another with his tail spike, ripped the head off of another with his smaller arms, and finally ripped through another head with his inner mouth. Blood gushed everywhere, mixing in with the Alien's deadly acidic blood. The men screamed, terrified of the Alien.

In a minute or two, the Alien had wiped out the group of five. Now he had five more to deal with. He roared loudly for the other men to hear. He wanted to lure them over to him so he could kill them. But he knew it wouldn't work after hearing the other five die. He had to finish the remaining men off. He waited a few more minutes before he finally ran out of his hiding place, towards the remaining men. He threw his body against one of them, killing him instantly.

The others began shooting. Some bullets hit the Alien's very strong armored skin, making them bounce off easily. But some penetrated his skin. More pain coursed through his body but the Alien continued his relentless attack. He slashed them with his sharp claws. He actually sliced one of the men with his tail spike. The upper body of the man fell off. Intestines fell to the ground and a pool of blood formed within a minute.

The other men were slashed continuously. Flesh was ripped, blood flew everywhere and soaked the ground, screams of pain and the sound of gunfire erupted from the fight.

As fast as it had begun, the fight was over. The Alien was seriously wounded. Acid blood leaked from the many wounds that covered his body. Luckily the stronger armored skin on his body prevented more bullets from penetrating his black skin. The Emperor was weak and was near death.

But the danger was not gone. He smelled one more human. When he looked at a structure that was probably filled with more containers, he saw light. This was probably the human he smelled.

The Alien limped to the very last human, pushing himself to make the short trip. When he turned the corner, he saw the human on the ground, bleeding. Surprise, surprise, it was the same human he had hurt before.

The man was injured and still bleeding from the Alien's attack. He looked to his left and saw the great beast looking down at him. He knew that this time he wouldn't escape. He was going to die.

The Alien grabbed the man by the throat and held him to his face, close enough for the man to feel his hot breath against his skin. The Alien raised his smaller left hand and slowly cut the men's chest. He wanted the man to pay for telling others of his presence.

Pain erupted from the deep cuts on his chest while the Alien continued his attack. He did the same thing again and again until he thought he would do something else. For his final attack, he grabbed the arm of the man and tore it right off. The man screamed in pain and in less than a minute, he died from the loss of blood. The Alien dropped the body and smelled the air for any more humans. He got nothing.

Finally the great Alien was alone. He looked down at the body of the man and thought that he would make a good first feat. He crouched down and held the body down with his bigger arms. Then he began eating.

First, he used his claws to rip the skin into shreds and then finally sank his teeth into the soft, bloody flesh of the human. He tasted the sweet, warm blood in his mouth and took pleasure chewing on the flesh. Then he opened the chest cavity and bit out the heart. He ate the organ as well as the head of the human, the lungs, and more flesh of the body.

During his long, bloody feast, his wounds began healing. The blood stopped leaking from wounds, the pain had stopped, and the bullet holes in his skin were closed up. The Emperor had a remarkable regeneration power that ordinary Aliens did not have. Unlike many Aliens, even if he lost a limb, the wounds would close up or the limb would grow back. But the Alien had to eat a sufficient amount of meat for that to happen.

After a few minutes, he moved on to another body. The only things left from the first man were a few organs and many bones. But he still hungered for more. He ate another one but this time just stripped the flesh from the bone. Once he was done with that one, he moved on to the next and final one, once again stripping the flesh from the bone. Soon he was satisfied and he moved on to the next area of the complex, his energy and strength restored.

* * *

The know this update took a while. I've been a bit busy doing other things. Again, plese review 


	4. Surprise!

A/N: I know this took a while because I wasn't sure what was going to happen. This chapter wasn't very exciting I don't think. But the next chapters, I will be putting in more things. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Two soldiers named Jack and Craig were heading to a big gate that was the entrance to a wide passage that trucks used to transport things. Both men were heading to the next complex to do something. "Bad weather for recon," Craig mentioned.

"That's all the weather we get here," Jack reminded.

"No. We get bad and worse," added Craig.

The two men, armed with the standard Pulse Rifle, activated a switch. The gate groaned as it slowly opened, revealing a wide passage that had a door on its left side. A light above the door and above the gate on the other side, but both men still put on their shoulder lights, to illuminate the dark areas of the passage.

The two men slowly walked down the passage, Pulse Rifles lowered to their waist. Craig thought he heard something like something clicking against metal. But he didn't think much of it. Besides, it didn't seem Jack had heard it.

They were right in front of the other door and Jack was heading to the switch on the right side to open it. Craig remained where he stood, waiting patiently.

Jack put his hand on the switch and was about to bring it down when he thought he heard something loud. He turned around, turning his shoulder light on. He saw a big black thing with the head of his friend is its mouth. Its jaws crushed the head and the beast swallowed. Jack only stared at it, not able to move due to pure shock. The beast turned to face him, growling and showing its long sharp teeth. _An Alien_, Jack thought, although it was something he had never seen the likes of before.

The beast slowly walked up to him, growling loudly, and drool dripping from its long teeth. The last thing Jack remembered was the beast towering over him, opening its mouth, and an inner mouth lashing out. Then his world went black.

* * *

The Emperor's inner mouth ripped into the man's head. He placed his hands on the human's shoulders, placed his jaws around the head, and ripped it off. Although he had had his fill with the other dead humans, he still hungered a bit for the head, perhaps his favorite part of a human. 

After swallowing the head, he turned to face the other side of the complex he was heading to before the two humans showed up. He slowly walked to the opened gate and observed his surrounding. He was in another massive part of the complex. There were two trucks, both near a pile of containers, and a big rectangular structure with more containers inside. A walkway was in front of the Alien.

The Alien then heard something running towards him. He whipped his head to the left and saw another human. The human had not seen him before, due to the fact that the Alien was disguised in the shadows. He slipped on the ground and, as fast as he had appeared, tried to run away. But the Alien lifted his extremely long tail and lashed out with it. The tail spike stabbed the man's right eye and exited out of the other side of the head. The man died instantly.

The Emperor lifted his tail again and whipped it to the left, throwing the man's dead body off. He could see a light far away, moving erratically, behind a truck. A throaty growl rumbled from within his neck. He slowly walked to the truck, taking his time like a carnivorous dinosaur slowly walking to his severely injured prey.

As he neared the truck, he could hear panicked breathing. It became worse as he got closer, even though his approach was as silent as that of a tiger. Finally he reached the truck and looked to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was a man but this time he was unarmed. At last, something that wouldn't fight back at all.

The Alien snarled loudly. The man looked at the Alien with a terrified look. The Alien grabbed the human by the collar of his long-sleeved shirt with his longer left arm. He brought the man to his face, placed his longer right arm on the man's left leg, and with all his strength, ripped the man in two. He dropped the man's separated body on the floor and headed towards the entrance of the walkway. But as he headed there, two armed soldiers showed up at the entrance of the walkway. The Alien growled in frustration and hid behind another half triangular structure again. He planned on using the structures to sneak up on the humans; the nature of any Alien. All Aliens normally depended on stealth and that was their style of attack. Probably the only ones that did not depend on stealth but pure power were the Empress, the Ravagers, the Praetorians, the Warriors, and the Carriers. The Drones, Runners, and Predaliens depended mostly on stealth to hunt their prey.

He quietly climbed onto the triangular structure, sticking to the shadows. Luckily the sun wasn't out. The men spoke true when they mentioned the bad weather. The clouds swirled in a circle and lightning crackled in the sky. It looked like the eye of a storm.

So the structures were nearly bathing in shadows, making the Emperor's job much easier. But he still needed to make a stealthy approach. He did not want gunfire to attract a horde of soldiers to this area.

The two humans were standing there, armed and ready to fight if necessary. They didn't see the dead human that the Emperor had killed by stabbing him with the Alien's tail spike. Luckily the body had been thrown into the shadows.

The Emperor dug his claws into the metal, careful not to make a sound. He continued his slow advancement towards the two men. The humans had not noticed nor heard the Alien coming. They continued guarding the entrance.

The Emperor quietly climbed down the left side of the last half triangular structure and slowly planted his long right hand first on the ground. Then his other hands and feet were placed on the ground. Gradually, he got up on twos and walked up to the man on his right. Instead of chomping his head off like he had done with the others, he lifted his main right arm and dug his claws deep into the man's face. With his claws still in the man's face, the Alien quickly removed his claws, slashing deeply into the man's face and skull. Blood spewed from the deep wounds. The man fell to the ground, bleeding like crazy. The other man faced the Alien and aimed the Pulse Rifle at the black beast. But before he could fire, the Alien ran to him and grabbed the rifle, pushing it up. The sudden move got the human to lose his grip on the gun. The Alien threw the weapon aside and growled ferociously at the man, who was now taking out a standard pistol. Once again before he could fire, the Alien swiftly grabbed the gun with his main left hand. He crushed it like a soda can. The man began breathing rapidly and in fear, began running away.

The Emperor screeched loudly and ran towards the fleeing human. When he was nearly 10 feet away, give or take, the Emperor turned counterclockwise, lifting his tail high into the air. His tail circled counterclockwise as well and in a flash, whipped the man in the back. The tail spike instantly sliced into his back. Blood gushed from the wound. The man was thrown several feet away and screamed loudly. He hit the ground on his chest, moaning in pain and trying to crawl away despite his wound. The Alien walked a few feet, slowly lifted his tail, aimed his tail spike, and stabbed the man through his head, instantly killing him.

Satisfied, the Emperor turned around and faced the entrance to the walkway the men had been guarding.

* * *

"Are you sure of it?" the soldier named Michael asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure I heard an Alien," the frantic scientist answered. "My friend and I were just talking and we heard gunfire. Then we heard a screech. I know it was from an Alien."

The scientist seemed so sure that it was an Alien, but Michael thought otherwise. He had heard machines or metal that have screeched similar to an Alien. Scientists have been getting mixed up with the sounds of the machines and metal with the screech and roars of an Alien.

He couldn't be sure if the scientist had truly seen an Alien. For the sake of the security team, he would not raise the alarm unless he saw proof that there was an Alien loose. "Alright, I'll see what I can do," Michael lied. He did not want the scientist to be telling someone else and scaring others with his story of an Alien.

"Ok," the scientist replied.

"For now, get back to what you were doing," the soldier ordered.

The scientist almost gulped in fear. He did not want to be outside with an Alien running around. He had a job to do outside where he had heard gunfire. Now he didn't want to go. "Hey, you have a job to do. Go to where you must be and do your job!" Michael yelled.

The scientist was angry from the soldier's reply, but he didn't have much of a choice. Heart already pounding, he turned around and headed out of the office that overlooked the eastern landing pad for the complex.

At last the scientist left. Michael looked down at the eastern landing area from the office on the second floor. So far, nothing had happened. But despite not truly believing the scientist, he was afraid. He remembered when an Alien escaped a long time ago. The Alien killed many people and managed to escape to the Hive. Since then, security became tighter to make sure that no Alien escaped again. Hearing of another Alien that escaped scared him badly. But he didn't show it. If he saw the Alien, it was his job to warn others. And if he had to, he would fight the Alien himself. Of course, he didn't know that the Alien was very different from the other types that were known. The Alien Emperor was about to show him and everyone else in the complex the true power of a raging Alien.

* * *

The Emperor hid in the darkness as he observed all the humans that were working in the next part of the complex, the eastern landing pad. He clung to the walls of the walkway, staying alert of any nearby enemies. He could see some sort of odd drop ship land on the landing pad. The bottom of the ship opened up to reveal a sort of platform that allowed people, vehicles, and supplies to get into the ship. A human in a white robe walked up the thin platform and began fixing something in the ship. More humans showed up, armed with the same weapon that the other armed humans had. The area was filled with humans. The Emperor knew that he would need stealth more than ever to get past this area. 

But now he could hear someone coming. He stayed in the shadows as he observed another man with white robes walking down the walkway. The Emperor could almost _feel_ his fear radiating off the man. The Alien could almost feel himself grin in excitement; this would be another easy prey. At last he was beginning to install fear into the humans.

He quietly stalked his prey, ready to kill like the silent, stealthy Alien he was born to be.

* * *

The scientist had a feeling that scared him. It felt as if something was following him. He was hoping to God that he wasn't being followed, especially not by the very Alien he had reported not too long ago. He began walking faster and tried to calm himself down. But he heart was still pounding and he began to breathe faster.

Suddenly he felt something grab his face and something dig deep into his skin. He tried to scream in pain and fear but the black hand covering his face prevented that. Then he felt something stab him in the chest and his world want pitch black.

* * *

The Alien Emperor, still clinging to the wall of the walkway, used his long, main right claws to grab the man's face and then used his tail to stab the man through the heart. It was a nice, fast, silent kill. He looked back to the landing pad and noticed that no one had even noticed the scientist being killed. The Alien threw the man's body into the darkness and began quietly walking towards the entrance of the walkway, careful to stay into the darkness. There weren't enough hiding places around the area so his stealth plan wouldn't work. The Alien figured he would have no choice but to quickly assault the humans and leave the area.

He would for sure get injured. Hell, even nearly killed by the attack, but he had no choice. He had to fight his way out of the complex to at last head to his Hive and join his queen, the Empress.

He jumped off from the wall, landing on the ground feet first. He decided to make his big entrance by killing the nearest armed human, but the problem was how near the human was. The nearest one was actually by the drop ship. Everyone else was pretty far away from the entrance of the walkway. In fact, some of the armed humans were leaving, heading to another part of the complex using two or three doors in the eastern landing pad. After waiting for a few more minutes, about seven were left in the area. There were six armed men and one in a lab coat, still fixing something on the drop ship. The Alien of course did not know of the office on the second floor that overlooked the landing pad. His stealthy attacks would soon end.

The Emperor could not believe how weak the security was. Evidently the pathetic humans still didn't know of his escape and the deaths of their fellow humans. If he were human, he'd be laughing by now.

The Emperor's intelligence was beyond comprehensible. He wasn't human, but he could still almost think as one. Aliens were known to be highly intelligent, not mindless killing machines like many believed. But the Emperor was different from other types of Aliens. His intelligence rivaled that of the Empress, or possibly surpassed hers.

He determined that a quick attack, if done effectively, would be enough to get passed this area and go on with his objective. He prepared himself for his next fight.

He got himself ready to run. He slowly walked to the entrance of the walkway, hiding in the last of the shadows that had hidden him since he first entered the walkway. Then, like a jaguar, ran out into the landing pad until he was several feet away from his target and jumped at him, using his body as a battering ram to smack into the man and smash him into a wall, instantly killing him. The other armed men turned around and saw the Alien kill their comrade. Just as fast as the Emperor had appeared, the men were shooting at him. He shrieked in pain as some of the bullets pierced his armored skin. He headed to his closest target, another armed man. He ran several more feet and again did a counterclockwise turn, lifting his tail. The tail whip sent the man flying into the air, smashing into the drop ship. He didn't move after the attack.

He turned around and saw another armed man, shooting at him. The Emperor growled and ran towards him again. This time, the human was smart enough to try and run away. He was trying to seek a place to hide and to protect himself against the Alien's attack. But he couldn't believe how fast the Alien was.

The Emperor quickly caught up to the man and grabbed his shoulders with his long arms. He held the man close to his face and the Alien once again used his inner mouth to finish the human off. Three down, four more to go.

Two humans suddenly threw something spherical that the Alien had not seen since his escape. The two spheres landed near the Alien's feet and exploded. The Emperor roared in pain. How dare the humans try to hurt him like this. _Him_, the king of the Aliens! The Emperor roared in pure rage, the earth shaking under his mighty roar. The humans threw two more grenades but this time, the Emperor caught both with his longer arms and _threw_ both right back at the two humans who had first thrown the grenades. The humans tried to escape but it was too late. The grenades exploded, sending the two humans flying into the air. One of them had his left leg blown clear off. The other seemed like he lost the lower half of his body, since one of the grenades landed directly under him. Both bodies were black from the explosion.

The Emperor roared in victory and continued his onslaught.

* * *

Michael could only watch from the office as the Alien attacked and killed his comrades. He could not believe how fast, powerful, and big the Alien was. It didn't look like a Praetorian, a Ravager, a Predalien, or even the Empress. It was far more different than any Alien he had seen. 

He couldn't believe such an Alien even escaped once more. _Shit, I have to tell the Sergeant. We have to increase security,_ he thought.

He walked up to some kind of machine and pressed a button to activate a big screen on the machine. A man showed up on the screen, looking at Michael with an angry look. Michael didn't know why the sergeant seemed angry but he had no time. "Sarge, sorry for bothering you at this moment in time, but…we have a problem," Michael said.

* * *

The Alien Emperor finally came up to the cowardly scientist, grabbed his head with his smaller right arm, and smashed it against the wall of the drop ship. His head was crushed and blood exploded from the head, instantly killing the last remaining human of the area. 

The Emperor screeched loudly in triumph. Then began feasting on the scientist so that his wounds could heal. Once he was done with the body, he walked out of the drop ship and headed towards the entrance of another passage, where a truck was parked. The front was spewing some sort of white gas. The Alien took his time towards the entrance of the passage, ready to take on any other humans that tested his power.


End file.
